Persona, Abyss
by Mouikairo
Summary: Tear was seperated from Luke after leaving Yulia City into a world where the miasma is not purple. A Persona 4 and Tales of the Abyss crossover.


**A/N: Hello! This is a Persona 4 and Tales of the Abyss crossover that has been on my mind for quite a while. At first it started out as a drabble, but it kind of extended, so I decided to make a short story out of it. Currently, it is half done, so I hope to get my reviews on improving this before I continue, eg; grammar mistakes, some parts that could be improvised, etc. I hope you would enjoy!**

**Also, I will be switching different point of views through out the story; this chapter will be Tear's. **

* * *

><p>How she got here, she had not the slightest clue. She remembers being confronted by Luke, who decided to change himself, learning the third Yulia's hymns and went to use the Yulia road. By right, she was supposing to land at Aramis Spring. When she came to be, it was all foggy. Luke wasn't on her sight, even though she promised that she would look after him.<p>

Now she somehow landed here with Mieu. It didn't help that some strangers appeared from some weird Fon machine she had never seen before.

These people were wearing some funny looking clothes, but the weirdest thing about them was that every one of them were wearing glasses; similar to the colonel. Some thick, some slim, but nevertheless the same. There was also a bear with them. It was so adorable that it was too difficult to hide her blush. It's so adorable, I want to pat it, no wait this isn't the point.

Mieu retreated to her side, which frighten the bear. Only then she realizes that she was actually sitting and she was looking at them from the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" She thought she heard Luke's voice, but it was actually the boy with the orange glasses. She admits, he has some funny Fon tech on his neck.

"Tear, I'm scared…" Mieu squeaked quietly, the girl with pigtails squeal in joy. Thinking back, the girl kind of reminds her of Anise. Still carrying Mieu in her hands, she stood up. The group exchanged confuses glances towards each other, excluding Tear. The male with grey hair spoke up.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but who are you?"

Maybe he was their leader, she thought. Tear didn't feel like talking, to be honest. She was unfamiliar with her surroundings. Maybe another hyperresonace happen again, this time separating her and Luke.

The male leader sighed, "Okay, why are you here?"

"Who knows…?" She finally spoke. The group was startled for some reason. This time an older male, or younger, decided to speak; "Seriously, you won't tell us what's your name and you don't even explain why are you here. Just give us a damn straight answer!"

Tear glared at the male, how rude. Then again, the way of speaking reminded her of the arrogant Luke. The petit male lifted an arm at the punk, "Tatsumi-kun, please calm down." Oh how was she wrong, it was a petit female.

"Mieuuuu, Tear are you okay?" The little cheagle asked her with concern. She couldn't say no towards those eyes, can she? "I'm sorry, I'm alright." She placed Mieu onto her shoulder and gulped. Even though she is unfamiliar with these people or the area, she has to find Luke.

"My name is Tear Grants," She glanced around the group, which she guessed that they were actually talking to each other not long ago. She took a deep breath and continue talking, "You asked for my name, remember?" The group was nodding at each other. This was harder than she thought. "As for why am I here, I haven't had the slightest clue." She was telling the truth.

The girl with the green sweater wasn't convinced though. "I don't believe it; I thought that only people who appeared on the midnight channel would appear in the TV. Why, are you here, when we never even see you before?"

She didn't understand a thing she was talking about. TV? Midnight Channel?

"Mieuuuu, I don't understand…" Mieu looked down in confusion. At least Tear wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about? What's this … 'TV' you speak of?"

The group stared at them in shock, disbelief maybe. She can't help it if she didn't get it. She couldn't even understand why they are dressed up for some funny costume party.

One of the members in the group, wearing in red, talked to their leader; "I'm wondering, what if she is a victim as well? Maybe she dropped in recently by coincidence and we don't know it yet." Tear shook her head, even though she barely understands it.

"Sorry, but dropped in? I was suppose to go to Aramis Spring, are you familiar with it?" There was it again, those confused looks and glances.

Oh Yulia, save her.


End file.
